1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rail type fence system including a fence post and rails. More specifically, the invention is directed to a rail type fence system having a configuration that limits access to the interior of the fence post and rail components to prevent formation of insect nests.
2. Description of Related Art
Fences are almost as old as humanity. Over the years, fences of all types and kinds, from rock walls to barbed wire, were built with one of two purposes in mind, keep things in or keep them out. For instance, fences are used to keep livestock in a certain area or are placed around a particular area to prevent access thereto. Today, fences also provide a decorative touch or provide privacy.
One of the more common fence systems presently used is a fence post and rail combination, wherein the fence posts are placed at spaced intervals. Horizontal rails are placed between the fence posts. One example of a fence post and rail combination is the standard split rail fence seen throughout much of rural America typically used to contain livestock. In many instances, attached to the rails are fence elements or pickets forming what we refer to today as a picket fence.
Like many of our products today, fences are manufactured and sold as a component system, including a plurality of preformed fence posts as well as a plurality of rails designed to fit, connect, or interlock to the fence posts. Typically, these fence systems utilize a tubular fence posts made of metal or plastic having a plurality of shaped apertures located in the sidewalls thereof to receive the rails, including appropriate hardware to interlock the components together.
One example of such a fence system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,534 to Yoder. Yoder teaches a plurality of hollow, extruded fence posts as well as a number of hollow, extruded fence rails. A pair of rectangular shaped openings located on opposed walls of the fence posts receive the rails of the fence system. As shown in Yoder, the rails have a rectangular shape with a closed cross section. Thus, the rails fit securely within the rectangular shaped apertures in the fence posts without leaving any appreciable gaps. A cap closes the upper end of the fence post and further prevents access to the hollow interior thereof.
Another example of a fence system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,185 to Prater et al. Prater et al. discloses a fence post and rail configuration including tubular fence posts containing a plurality of apertures in the sidewalls thereof for receiving the rails. The rails are formed with a generally channel or U-shaped cross section formed of a web and sidewalls extending there from. Accordingly, when the rail is inserted into the tubular fence post, a gap or opening exists that extends between the lower edge or sides of the rectangular shaped aperture and the web of the rail. This gap or opening provides access to the interior of the hollow fence post.
One drawback of such a modular fence design using a rail having a channel or U-shaped cross section is that insects, particularly bees or hornets have access to the interior of the hollow fence post and often build nests within the fence posts. This can be very problematic, especially when such fence systems are used around homes and recreation areas, particularly pools and playgrounds.
Accordingly, in an attempt to reduce the possibility of insect infestation, including the opportunity for insects to build nests within the hollow fence post, it is desirable to reduce the opportunity for insects to have access to the hollow interior of the fence posts by somehow closing the gap or opening.
FIGS. 4-5 illustrate a prior art design for closing the gap or opening. Specifically, a plurality of preformed plugs are inserted into the channel or U-shaped rail, between the sidewalls and up to the web member thereof. The plugs operate to form a seal that reduces access to the interior of the fence post. The plugs are formed in accordance with the specific size and configuration of the rail. Thus, a stock of variably sized plugs is necessary depending upon the design and parameters of the fence system. In addition, the cost of manufacturing and storing the plugs can make such a system too expensive for all but very small uses. Further, it should be taken into account that inserting a plug in each rail at every fence post and rail junction is a time-consuming and laborious procedure, which, for large amounts of fencing, can be cost prohibitive.
From the above, it can be appreciated that modular fence systems are not fully optimized to provide a simpler, less costly fence system that reduces the opportunity for insect infestation in the fence components, particularly the fence posts. Therefore, what is needed is a fence post and rail system that fits together without any appreciable gap or opening between the fence post and rail and thereby reduces the opportunity for insect infestation within the fence post.